


Dancing

by biswholocked



Series: 221s [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221, Dancing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing in 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

“Stop looking down,” Sherlock commanded sharply. “You’re only throwing yourself off balance.”

John stepped back and crossed his arms. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

Sherlock walked over to the stereo and switched the music to a slower, darker orchestral piece, waving John’s words away. “Nonsense,” he said. “You just have to _feel_. Stop worrying about the mechanics of it.” He turned back to the short doctor standing in the sitting room of 221B and unfolded his arms, taking his left hand and placing it in Sherlock’s right.

John looked at Sherlock’s face and raised his eyebrows. “This isn’t going to work.”

The taller man rolled his eyes. “Just one more time. Eyes up here.”

“Fine.”

As they started to move, John tried to keep his eyes on Sherlock’s, and found it easier than he’d have thought. Sherlock’s eyes were captivating- a kaleidoscope of colors. They traveled around the room, and eventually John realized that the music had stopped and they slowed down in unison until they were just swaying together, and then standing still.

“See?” came the soft murmur. “Balancing. Not that hard.”

“Shut up,” said John with a soft smile. “It’s easier for you- you’re tall.”

Sherlock smirked and lowered his lips to John’s, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to them.

“It certainly has its advantages.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, I'm basing each of these 221s off of one word. If you'd like to send me a word for one, my tumblr [ask box](http://consultingamadman.tumblr.com/ask) is always open


End file.
